What To Do
by Fire Champion
Summary: Who has become the most wanted man is all of Japan, it's Kiyo Takamine. Why? You'll just have to read to find out.


**Who has become the most wanted man in all of Japan, it's Kiyo Takamine. Why? You'll just have to read to find out.**

Maybe I shouldn't have wrote this, it would have been wise to write a fan fiction a little later when more of the plot was revealed, but I couldn't fight my urges to write something, practically anything of Zatch Bell. This little idea was hatched after watching one episode from Saturday. This fan fiction is AU, and will progress differently than the anime.

By now you the reader do realize that I have not _seen_ Konjiki no Gash Bell, just the crappy dubs. So I do not know what is going to happen, yet how is it possible for me to own it?

----------

Chapter One: What To Do

"What a summer," Kiyo smiled slightly looking back. "I'm just glad to be back in Japan."

It had turned out to be the strangest vacation of his life. First, he had spend his time playing with his so called friends, he couldn't help but frown when he thought this, boy was he wrong about them… Well actually, he was pretty much right about everyone… A majority of his classmates were insane and did fail to use much of their brains. But that didn't matter, now everyone liked him despite his genius and he had to admit, he liked them too despite their idiotic.

But never in a million years did he expect to have friends, nor did he expect anyone to actually like him except Suzy, who he knew he would never be able to figure out. His life was changing with Zatch by his side, though he didn't know if those changes were good or bad. Soon after, that small lived joy transformed into pure chaos upon arriving in England.

"Wasn't Hong Kong fun?" Suzy smiled facing him from her desk. Her voice interrupting his thoughts, but it seemed that no matter how bad things got she was always so happy go lucky for the most part. Though Kiyo didn't know if that was determination or not, but he speculated it was due to possible trauma to the head.

"We didn't go to…" He couldn't help but shrug to himself, it didn't matter how many times he told her. She hardly listens to him anyways, so why fight with her. "Yeah, whatever." He replied coldly quickly tapping his fingers on the table. The teacher was sure taking his sweet time coming in.

"You guys went to Hong Kong, how was it like?" The baseball buff exclaimed excitedly. But before Kiyo had a chance to answer, Suzy squealed happily ready to answer as if quizzed on it at a moments notice. "It was fun, though they didn't have any sights from the brochure. But I saw this big old clock named Bill, and a small miniature horse." This statement raised the eyebrows of many classmates who were eavesdropping on the conversation.

"It was England, Yamanaka." Kiyo explained before laying his head on the desk. Maybe now he could rest his eyes until the teacher came in anyways. But the harsh reality of a rock soaring through an open window, colliding with his head broke his hopes and dreams. Now he was fully awake, his body revived with anger as he stood looking outside the window, the same source that the rock came from.

"What's the big idea Zatch?" Kiyo couldn't help but scream out, the rock did after all cause a huge lump to appear on his head. The boy's misdeeds grew with time that Kiyo didn't have to find Zatch to know when he at fault most of the time.

"Kiyo, Hey Kiyo. Mantis Joe is having a marathon, how about we watch it after school." Zatch smiled waving his arms in air, he was standing in his usual place among the branches. Kiyo couldn't help but clench his hand into a fist. "Damn Zatch, is that all. What did I tell you about bothering me when I'm at school?"

Zatch was at a loss for words, Kiyo had told him so many things. "Never eat on a full stomach?" He questioned unsure of the respond Kiyo would give him. "No that's swimming."

"How you should never break your promises?" Zatch said trying again. "No that's something you came up with, it was don't disturb me in class unless it's important."

"But it is important, Mantis Joe." Zatch stated holding his hands in the position of his favorite TV character whenever he solved a crime. "Will you leave me alone!" Kiyo shouted again almost knocking poor Zatch off the tree.

"But I only wanted you to watch TV with me, is that so much to ask?" Zatch sniffs softly, as he instantly starts crying out loud. As Kiyo tries turning around, he sees the glaring eyes of his fellow classmates looking evilly at him. Man, he hated when they acted like this. "Fine, fine. Just go home already." Kiyo promises as Zatch happily climbs down the tree.

"Mr. Takamine, will you take you seat and stop talking to trees." His teacher voice suddenly demands, as he appears right next to him. The statement caused a few of his classmates to slightly snicker.

----------

Kiyo didn't think school would never end. His thoughts were racing about the long lecture the teacher gave him in front of the whole class, about how it was impolite to ignore your teachers and how he should talk to trees and imaginary people on his own time, his randoseru was draping over his shoulder as he began his walk down the street.

The smiling face of the young mamodo greeted him by the school gate caught him by total surprise as he jumped. Now this was starting to get on his nerves, why couldn't Zatch just understand that he wanted him home. "What are you doing here?" His anger once again getting the better of him, only to end up blinking, this was another surprise as his actions only caused the boy to turn his attention to the ground.

"I heard your teacher yelling at you from outside, I just wanted to said that I'm sorry I got you in trouble." Zatch apologized his eyes never leaving the ground, his arms behind his back. "Oh and I'm sorry for hitting you in the head with a rock…" As Kiyo began to felt sorry for the mamodo, the boy's expression quickly changes. "So I got you a present…" Zatch said teasingly, his liveliness spirit returning once again.

Now both his hands firmly held out the present in place. Kiyo couldn't believe he didn't see it coming. "A fish… Thanks Zatch…" Kiyo plainly stated, as Zatch quickly nodded. "Yellow Tail, how about we eat it when we watch Mantis Joe in action?" Zatch cheered, somewhat swinging the huge fish happily. Kiyo was beside himself, but smiled softly at his friend. "Sure, you bet."

The scenery around him began to change as they continued home side by side down the street. Maybe it was just paranoia, but a sinking feeling overcame him in the pit of his stomach like something wasn't right in the world they were living in. Stress that had to be it, nothing else could explain it.

"Why is everyone looking at us strangely?" Zatch suddenly asked, as Kiyo now took notice. Everyone in the city, indeed had an interest in them, it was kind of creepy. Two schoolgirls giggled, whispering things to each other, one pointing at Kiyo. A businessman blankly stood staring at him, before going about his business. As the walk continued, the reactions remain basically the same, most females stood happy, whispering things, or shaking their head displeased, while the males just cried and gave the two ugly looks.

"I have no idea?" Kiyo replied, his voice in a hush tone. 'Maybe it's a mamodo? One that can control people…' Kiyo thought unsure, something was definitely up. But before his knew it, a big hand wrapped around his shoulder squeezing it tightly. The powerful grip pierced his shoulder, he felt like he was unable to move.

"You punk, how dare you!" A deep voice demanded as he releases the hold, "How dare I what?" Kiyo began to ask, but as he turned, he was greeted with a thunderous uppercut to the stomach. His knees quivering in pain causing Kiyo to clutch onto his stomach, the randoseru containing the spell book dropped with the force of the punch; Zatch could only watch in horror.

The man was a big fellow dressed in black clothes, a smug smile laid on his face watching Kiyo in pain. His outlook was a little fuzzy due to Kiyo's current state. 'This guy hits harder than Kane, probably twice as stupid too.' Kiyo mental noted. His body did somewhat look like the former bully just only a few inches taller.

The spell book in his randoseru wouldn't help him now; he couldn't leave himself unprotected to pick it up. But he knew it would be foolish to take this brute head on, if he couldn't take Kane, how would he be able to fight this behemoth? But Kiyo had something most teenagers his age would kill for, his brains.

"Rotten Fish!" Kiyo chants as if it had been an original spell from his book, this snapped Zatch out of his trance as he slammed the street bully with the Yellow Tail fish as hard as he could. The man's head now smashed into the pavement, as Zatch dropped the fish in order to help Kiyo retreat.

"I can't believe you beat that guy Kiyo." Zatch exclaimed proudly, once they were a good distance away from the bully, his head acting as a support crutch for Kiyo so he wouldn't fall. Kiyo held onto the randoseru tightly. "What fight were you watching? I got the crud beat out of me. You're the one that beat him, thanks to your present." Kiyo stated, his legs were beginning to feel shaky again. Luckily it was only a one more block until he reached home.

"Yellow Tail has never failed me. But don't worry Kiyo; I know one thing that can cure you. Mantis Joe."

----------

Kiyo didn't understand what did he do to deserve to be hit like he did, why did that guy attack him? Was he from his school, did he made fun of him or something? It sounded as if he wronged him somehow… Kiyo decided not to think long anymore as he lay on the couch.

"At least it's over." Kiyo sighed thankfully; all he had to do was wait until Zatch came back with the Vulcan 300 from his room. 'Maybe that guy was a book owner?' Kiyo practically laughed out load thinking something as crazy as that, 'He would have been more suitable for a momodo like when I thought Shin to be one.'

"The marathon, it's starting." Kiyo shouted, but the little mamodo wasn't listening to Kiyo's words. 'Crazy kid is probably playing with the Vulcan 300.' The attention span within the mamodo would be the death of him, well unless guys like that jerk would constantly beat him to the inch of his life for no apparent reason.

'Oh well, might as well check on the weather.' Kiyo quickly surf through the channels as he saw something in the News, the announcer gave a report about the media, which caused him to be speechless.

Zatch shortly stood beside him with Vulcan in hand, the shock had been too great for Kiyo that he didn't even notice the boy right next to him, normally Zatch would have yelled at Kiyo for not having his show on but… like his book owner he too was speechless.

"A few months ago, the pop star Megumi went to England for a photo-shoot, but now a picture was found with two mysterious boys along with the famous Megumi and her friend, now rumors are spreading that a strange connection is being formed… Are these boys simply fans, friends, or something a lot more…" The report was adding much more publication on the words, a lot more.

"We're on TV, We're on TV." Zatch could barely contain his excitement as he started dancing about, but Kiyo wasn't as thrilled. "… Everybody thinks I'm dating Megumi?" His voice left his body, as he fainted…

To Be Continued

----------

This fan fiction will most likely take place after the twenty-one episode, but I haven't decided yet. For those who don't know randoseru are just Japanese style school satchels. Anyways hope you like it, most likely I'll continue after watching a few more episodes, and I'll be sure to cover plot holes in this story along the way.


End file.
